UNUSUAL
by Darkrystal Sky
Summary: They're common people, but sometimes, just sometimes, you notice something strange about them. Post-SBurb headcanon of mine.
1. Chapter 1

**Homestuck belongs to Hussie and only Hussie.**

They're common people.

Common youngsters, not old enough to be considered adults, not young enough to be considered kids.

They have their lives, friends, but no family. Nobody asks, everybody knows, and there is that awkward silence when Thanksgiving is mentioned.

He's a comedian. He's got that kind of charm that makes people smile whenever he does: his jokes and pranks are famous all over the world. He loves to be at the center of attention, whether on the stage or on the metro, when he would give a candy to a kid, randomly telling him to read a book instead of playing videogames. He tells people a videogame once brought imps and monsters to his house, and he says so with a look on his face that makes people seriously wonder if he's joking or not. And sometimes, just sometimes, you talk to him and there is this small breeze you wonder where does it come from.

She's a fashion major, and walks with the confidence of a successful young woman. She knows people watch her, she's very beautiful, after all, but she doesn't pay attention to anything but the road in front of her. Her colleagues are fascinated by her creativity, but can't help but wonder why her clothes feature mainly only the colors blue, green, red and orange. She also keeps a blog, about random stuff she likes, like creepy legends and fantasy books, and if you read it you'll find the story of SBURB, a videogame that, according to her, once destroyed the universe. She doesn't answer to people who ask if the story is real, she just smiles, the kind of smile that makes people shiver an shut up. And sometimes, just sometimes, you'll look at her with the corner of your eye and you'll have the impression that her eyes are glowing.

He's a DJ. You'll see him often in a disco, with a serious expression on his face, behind the platform where he creates music. There are many girls (and boys) who'd give away anything to have a glance or a smile by him. He always wears sunglasses and a hoodie, and never uses his name at work. Because if during the night he makes people dance, during the day he's an average student. And he's really good, though no one has ever seen him studying, no teacher has ever been able to find him unprepared. He would answer promptly and correctly and smirk at the face of the professor who expected to give him an F. Under a pen name, he draws a really popular webcomic, in which four kids play a game and end the world, just to become Gods and save it; it's weird and random, but people love it. And he says everything really happened, and people laugh and fist-bump him,

And sometimes, just sometimes, he'd answer to your question before you even asked, and you'll wonder how, and he'll say "I guessed".

She's a writer. She's really weird and she's often spacing out. While she's signing a copy of one of her books she'd stop and stare at a white dog passing outside. Her friends wonder why she's never bought a pet, despite her love for animals; she'd say she once had a dog and he was the best of friends and no pet will ever be able to replace him. She says she lost him when he sacrificed himself to save the world, and people wonder if the tears in her eyes while she says so are real or another shenanigan.

And sometimes, just sometimes, things around her seem to move and disappear without an explanation and you'd see a faint green glow in her eyes.

And once in a year, in the middle of April, you would pass by the airport and see the four of them hugging for a real long time. You'd see Egbert crying, and Lalonde laughing, you'd see Strider losing his cool and Harley living in the moment. You'd continue walking, maybe smiling, because you don't know that night the four of them will open a closet and wear old clothes that will always fit. And they would hold hands and they would fly, while all over the world people celebrate the Four Gods who created the world.

And sometimes, just sometimes, a kid, an old man, or you will look up and see Blue, Black, Orange and Red figures flying above.

**I wrote this at 1PM today after finishing Act 5, that's all.**


	2. Chapter 2

She's a really clever girl. She has already planned her future: she wants to be a lawyer one day and she studies hard to fulfill this objective. Her friends hold her in a very high esteem, especially since she's blind. However, she doesn't consider it an handicap: often, she would startle them recognizing each one from their smell or the sound of their footsteps. She wears bright red sunglasses and grins a lot, her bright charisma and joyfulness draws people to her.

But sometimes, just sometimes, she misses being able to smell colors, only to realize few moments later this is absolutely impossible.

He's a hacker. Despite his young age he works for the government because of his skills. His eyes are eterochromatic, and he sometimes wonders if this means something. He doesn't have many friends, since he works at home, but the few of them are very close. He hates honey, and doesn't know why, but once in a while he would stare at a beehive and he'd have the strong impression that he forgot something. And sometimes, just sometimes, he would wear 3D glasses just because it feels right to see the world in shades of red and blue.

She's a cosplayer. She likes to dress up as fictional characters and go to festivals. She keeps a diary with all of her fictional and real-life OTPs. She's cheerful and has got a lot of friends, but once in a while she would look at a man with a pair of sunglasses with an empty expression, or she would jump and shriek with terror at the sound of a bike horn. And sometimes, just sometimes, she would say words like Moirail and Matesprit that she knows they don't exist but still she feels like they have a special meaning.

She's a lifeguard. She loves the sun and the beaches of the west coast, and she feels at place working near to the sea. She gets excited easily, and she cries at romantic movies. But she's also a really determined girl and she's often the mediator in fights between her friends. And sometimes, just sometimes, she would go swimming into the sea in the middle of the night, and it would simply seem wrong to walk on the land.

She lives on the road. People call her a gypsy, but she calls herself an adventurer. She's a real nice and utterly optimistic girl, in love with life and the world. She believes in supernatural things and often finds herself investigating on mysterious events, hoping to find something, anything abnormal. And sometimes, just sometimes, she feels like she's searching for something specific, even if she can't really tell what it is.

He's the strongest wrestler in the whole USA, or at least he likes to think so. According to him, a weak man is no man, but when it comes to emotion, he's weaker than many others. He isn't able to keep a solid relationship and he claims he's still waiting for the right one. And sometimes, just sometimes, he would hear a cat meowing and turn his head, like he expected to see a familiar face.

He's a very kind boy. Despite his appearance, he's always ready to help others. His friends know he also has a special bond with animals: they love him anyway, even the less friendly ones. He's often spacing out and has got the childish dream of flying. He loves reading and fell in love at first sight with the author of a book. And sometimes, just sometimes, he'd look at a person in a wheelchair and feel strange and sympathetic and he'd wonder why.

She's a singer. She's a very beautiful and manipulative woman, determined to do anything to be successful. She loves spiders, and perfect things, like number eight. She's blind from the left eye because of a malformation of the iris, but she likes not to cover it to freak people out. But sometimes, just sometimes, she'd go to the casino and play and it would feel just wrong not to be able to win.

He's an athlete, a swimmer. He was raised to be a winner, and he is arrogant with other people to the point he often changed managers. He likes water, it feels right for him to swim, natural. But sometimes, just sometimes, he feels alone, and he wishes there was someone to help him relate to others, and he remembers a friendly face he never saw and he wishes she was real.

She's an artist. She works for a fashion magazine, and she loves to dress elegantly. She's one of the many girl with the passion for romantic supernatural novels, and she even used to pretend being a vampire when she was younger. She's pretty confident, and often acts as a leader among her friends. And sometimes, just sometimes, she would stay in the sunlight and think she's very lucky to be able to, only to realize everyone is, few seconds later.

He's a very difficult boy. He often changed foster family and school because of his violent demeanour, but he doesn't care. He doesn't have many friends but that's ok: he tells himself he doesn't need them. People whisper he would eventually become a criminal, and he thinks that's probably true. But sometimes, just sometimes, he would feel the wind pushing at his back and feel like it's telling him to hold on, go forward, and he'd smile without a real reason.

And often, very often, they would look at themselves in a mirror, or pass a hand trough their hair and feel that something is definitely wrong and out of place. And they would look at the moon in the sky and feel like something's missing.

And then there's him.

He lives in an asylum: he got there after they found his house full of drugs, but he was considered too out of his mind to be jailed. He's a rather calm person, despite his sudden raptuses, and he talks about miracles and a world that don't exist. He used to collect bike horns, but now only imitates their noise since they took them away because he didn't let other patients sleep.

He remembers.

And this drives him mad.

Because the reflection in the mirror is not himself. Because this is wrong and where are the others, let me go back home, and he calls their names, and nobody comes.

He's alone.

**Oh, God! I was going to post something happy and cheerful, but instead Sadstuck came out!**

**I'm really sorry!**


	3. Chapter 3

She's many things, but many of the people who know her describe her as a weird person. Sometimes she's cheerful and polite, sometimes she's rude and mischievous. She happens to give often presents to her friends, but once her classmates caught her stealing money from them. She had to change school because of that.

She's an artist, but again she's quite ambivalent, because sometimes she draws some really beautiful works of art, but when she's asked or ordered to draw something by someone else she's not that good.

She's ambidextrous, but she's better at writing and drawing with her left hand, while she's better at shooting and firing with her right one. Right, because she has a fascination with pistols and guns.

Her few close friends are the ones who know how to deal with her mood changes, who are not offended if she says she loves them one day and he hates them the day after, only to apologize later.

She will never say to anyone she has a fetish for hentai and lame porn fanfiction, she keeps her stories in a black, locked, tome.

She's not ugly, but she's more beautiful than she thinks: and she's god some charming eyes. One is deep red while the other is a startling emerald green.

And sometimes, just sometimes, she wonders why that guy with pointy shades, at school, dropped his books and looked at her like he saw a ghost. And she wonders why the smell of alcohol makes her nostalgic and angry at the same time. And she dreams of gyres, gyres of red and green and a place at the end of time itself.

**There will be two more chapters: one for the Alpha Kids, as hinted in this one, and one for the pre-scratch trolls.**


End file.
